Ill lily
by Pokefics Silver24
Summary: It had been a good year since the war, sometime in January when it all happened. A certain banana haired duelist decides to pull a little trick on an unsuspecting Yuuri, and he just happened to be in the wrong place during it. A non-ship Yuuri-centric sick fic of sorts, fluff and feels maybe. Rated T for character potty mouth, and blood I guess.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello reader, Sorachi here with their first Yugioh arc v fanfic. You don't have to take pity on me because it's my first, I do accept criticism but please don't be rude. I DO have feelings ya know. So yeah, maybe you haven't (or have) noticed that Yuuri is my favorite Arc V character, I just find him interesting. So why not write about him?! Yeah, he may be ooc depending on how he will be portrayed when the whole war is over, but why wait until then?! So without further or due, Yuuri!

Yuuri: Sorachi doesn't own Yugioh arc v, if she did. I would've had more screen time and better development... Along with Yuuto.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A blissful white winter was effecting Miami city, it was early January, snow still keeping a stronghold on the ground and roads, trees still bare since autumn. The air chilling to those not use to it, most people wouldn't even consider going out during this time of year, opting to stay indoors with their heater's turned on. Those who had to face the elements did so dressed favorable for the weather.

Only children really made any sort of fuss over the season, others finding it to be quite depressing, Yuuri was not one of said people. If he was completely honest with himself, he would say it was actually one of his favorite seasons. The fusion duelist wasn't sure why but it had a lot to do with his childhood, or whatever bit left that his time in Academia hadn't taken from him. When he was younger he always felt a sense of wonder seeing the snow flakes fall so gracefully, so slowly. One really had to have a bit of patients to enjoy it all.

His fuchsia orbs observing every bit of the scenery as it changed around him. He had chosen a quiet spot to enjoy the morning, not to far from the Sakaki residents, a sort of wooded area with a sizable partially frozen lake. A few isolated benches were placed around the edge of the lake, he figured it was either a park of sorts or a common fishing area. Neither of these suggestions interested him however as he didn't care for social interactions much these days and he really didn't like fish.

The young teen chuckled to himself at that thought, 'Didn't like fish' was one of his many truths he wouldn't so readily admit as it was a bit odd even for him. But due to the duelist's encounters with the slimy water dwellers he had last year when Yusho took him along with his other dimensional counterparts on a fishing trip, he found that he wasn't fond of the gilled creature what with their lifeless dull eyes and their tendency to bite. Yuuri shivered at the thought, a small puff of warm air escaping his mouth as he did so. The whole experience wasn't a pleasant one for him, but Yuuto seemed to enjoy it the most from what he could recall.

He shook his head from these thoughts as he began to pace around the lake, paying more attention to the trees if anything else. The way the water froze on the delicate branches was a breathtaking sight, he admired the intricate patterns the ice would sometimes freeze in on the benches. Yuuri let out a few puffs of air, watching them rise from his mouth before disappearing into the cold air.

He honestly couldn't believe he was doing this, it was about almost a good two years come August since the war ended, since the world nearly ended. He couldn't remember much from when the four of them fused, or how they ultimately came to their senses, or when he finally left his life with Academia behind him, or when he became part of the Sakaki family. It all seemed to just fade from his mind as time went on.

He almost had to remind himself that he hasn't always lived in Standard, that the war did happen, his only goal in life used to be to stand alone as the strongest in a sea of carded humans. He buried his mouth into his scarf, his expression changing to one of doubt. What was keeping him from wanting to accomplish that again? His mind then turned to the professor, he had been gone since the war, some whispered that he died or something similar to that. Yuuri didn't care if it was true or not, after finding out that everything he thought that Leo stood for was a lie, that he had every intention to make him suffer while being a part of that Zarc being.

Well, let's just say he stopped caring a long time ago. He wouldn't wish ill will on him like some did, and he wouldn't have that glimmer of hope in his eyes that he'd return like the others. In his moment of thought, he had wandered onto the frozen lake, only really noticing whence he heard a loud snap of the ice breaking under his weight. He quickly stepped off of it he only had his left foot on it at the time, looking down at the indentation he left. While he was aware the ice wasn't as strong, he had no idea it was this weak! He let out a relieved sigh, not wanting to think about what could've happened if he didn't notice.

His moment of relief being cut short when something hit him in the back of his head suddenly, he stumbled a few steps forwards subconsciously back onto the ice. He turned around to see where this attack came from, spotting none other than his Synchro counterpart: Yuugo. Yuuri wasn't exactly pleased with this surprise sneak attack however and was about to let Yuugo know this when a loud snap caught both of their attention, Yuuri didn't have time to react as the ice broke under his weight, sending him into the cold depths of the lake.

He stayed motionless in the water, still in shock from it all until realization hit him. Trying his hardest, he swam towards the surface, slowing down with each attempt he made. He was about to give up when a hand reached out for him, using the last of his strength he grabbed on, his lungs strained due to the lack of air, he went limp, his engery all but gone as he was pulled to the surface, he was pulled onto solid ground by Yuugo.

Yuuri coughed out any water his lungs might've swallowed, inhaling the cold air greedily as Yuugo sat him up, yelling something he could barely make out. He removed the soaked jacket in place of Yuugo's dry one (which didn't really help), holding him close to try and keep him warm as he called Yuuya and the others via cellphone, Yuuri barely able to keep his eyes open.

His vision blurred as he stared off at nothing in particular, he could at least hear what Yuugo was saying by now but most of it immediately faded from his mind. "Yuuri, you have to stay awake! Do you hear me?!" He shouted frantically, Yuuri barely listening as his mind seemed to be in another place. He notice three other people running towards them, trying his best not fall asleep but the cold seemed to have sapped all his energy.

Tired and freezing, the young teen eventually gave in, closing his eyes and falling limp in Yuugo's arms, the last thing he heard was him yelling his name before the silence and darkness of rest overtook him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was quite cold that morning, snow still prominent on the ground and roads, which was especially why Yuuya, Yuugo and Yuuto where up at this time. Shoveling the driveway wasn't something the Yuu's had planned to do that morning, but seeing as how Yusho had a business trip he had to be on, the four of them had to clear out the driveway very quickly. They had long since been done by now and were resting on the couch, watching some sort of news report. 'A snow storm is set to hit Miami city tonight, it may be best to stay indoors.' The news did make Yuuya in particular worry if his father would be okay.

"I'm sure Yusho will have somewhere to stay tonight, so he'll be fine.." Yuuto reassured his brother, changing the channel to something about dueling. It was what he assumed to be the winter Grand Prix that was currently taking place in the Synchro dimension. Yuugo took interest in this as they had announced Jack would be competing this year, which wasn't anything new but seeing his idol duel was still something that could get the banana haired duelist excited. This year, a new duelist was also appearing in the tournament, one from what Crow had told him, had been a new rising star lately. Someone named Yusei Fudo.

Yuugo never saw the duelist himself, luck having it that way as something always came up when he was set to duel. Yuuya smiled at his brother's enthusiasm watching the duel between Crow and a new kid named Ruka, En waddling over to the tomato haired duelist and whining loudly. "Hey En, do you wanna watch too?" En barked a few times before running off into the kitchen, Yuuya getting up to follow him. The little Corgi was staring intently at his food bowl that was currently empty, the standard duelist walked over to it and picked up the bowl, filling his food bowl and setting it back down.

He pet the small dog's back as it wolfed down his food. "Yuuto, did either you or Yuugo feed the pets this morning?" Yuuya called from the kitchen, Yuuto responding with. "Yes, I did earlier." Yuuya laughed nervously at this, turning to his corgi and picking him up as he finished eating. "En you greedy little dog, you tricked me into giving you extra." En only barked in return, wagging it's stubby tail. "Odd, isn't today Yuuri's turn to feed the pets?" He asked, Yuuto answering his question by saying that he hadn't seen Yuuri since they were shoveling the driveway, mentioning how he must have snuck away while they were finishing up.

Of course.

Yuuya sighed at this, his fusion counterpart usually did like to spend his mornings in silence which would often lead him to sneaking out of the house on early weekend mornings. Where he went during these little walks was anybody's guess, he'd sometimes leave a note but only when going to one of his secret places. Seeing as how he didn't leave one meant that he most likely went somewhere they were familiar with, or he wanted to be completely alone this time. A sudden yell from Yuugo snapped him out of his thoughts, getting up from his spot in the kitchen, he walked back into the living room with En still in hand.

Crow seemed to have won seeing him take a victory lap as he sat back down, Yoko entering the room a few minutes later. "Morning boys." She said, ruffling Yuuya's hair a bit. "Morning mom." He greeted, Yuuto and Yuugo doing the same. "Yuugo, could you find Yuuri and tell him to come home for breakfast. We're having pancakes." Though he really didn't want to miss any of the tournament, the banana haired duelist agreed, getting up and leaving to his room to get his jacket again. Once he was properly dressed for the weather, he left the house in search of his fusion counterpart.

It had taken a while to finally find him, visiting his many favorite spots he'd sometimes be at along the way until he came across the last place he knew about, the natural park. He had left his D-wheel at home as he was currently working on improvements to it, which left Yuugo to take the bus. He walked for a while through the snow, stopping a few yards away from the lake where Yuuri was. He seemed to be staring at it, was he planning to go out on the ice?

Yuugo smirked to himself as an idea popped into his head, if he was nervous about standing on ice, then he'd just have to give him a little push. He quickly scooped up some snow, packing it into a ball and threw it at Yuuri, hitting him square in the back of his head causing just the reaction Yuugo wanted. He quickly realized that his brother was quite angered about it from the way he was looking at him. A loud snap from the ice was heard and it immediately clicked in Yuugo's head.

"Yuuri, get off the ice!" He shouted, but by then it was too late. Yuuri fell straight through the ice, Yuugo rushing over towards the hole, staying on solid ground as he peered inside. He didn't see anything for some time, a painful thought forming in his mind when he finally caught sight of Yuuri, he had to help him! Yuugo rolled up his sleeve and stuck his hand in the freezing cold water, ignoring his body's protest to the action, hoping Yuuri A catch on, which he did much to the synchro's relief.

He quickly pulled him up and back onto solid ground before checking to see if he was alright. "Don't fall asleep on me Yuuri! You have to fight it!" He warned as Yuuri coughed out the water he breathed in and gasped for air desperately. Removing his soaked jacket in place of Yuugo's dry one, he held him close to try and keep him warm, getting out his cellphone and calling Yuuya.

"Yuuya, we need help right now, Yuuri fell through the ice! I managed to get him out but he needs to be somewhere warm!" Yuuya said a few things about being there as soon as they could and hung up, Yuugo turning his attention back to his brother as he started to fall asleep. Yuugo shook him awake. "Yuuri you have to stay awake! Do you hear me?!" He tried to keep calm but his silence was unnerving, some yelling caught his attention, turning to see it was Yuzu, Rin and Ruri. He waved them over, looking back at Yuuri once again only to see had fallen asleep.

"Yuuri!" He didn't responded, laying lifeless in his counterparts arms. He cursed himself for his stupidity as Yuzu and Rin reach them, Ruri going back to get Shun.

He explained what had happened to the two, excluding the part where he threw a snow ball at him. The exact details weren't important right now, Shun arriving at the scene moments later, they quickly moved the fusion duelist to the Shun's car. Taking them back to the Sakaki residents.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wasn't expecting anyone to read this, let alone ask for an update! *tears up* It may have been only one person but it still means a ton so thank you. Luckily, I had the next chapter pre-written, so the wait is not that long! *ehem* I'll keep this short and just let you get to reading now. Yuuri!

Yuuri: Sorachi doesn't own Yugioh arc v, if she did... Well then she'd own it. Case closed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Yuuri!"

"Yuuri!"

"Yuuri!"

Who was calling him? He couldn't make out who's voice it was.

"Yuuri, it's your turn!"

His turn?... For what?..

"Alright, I draw!"

That was him! But he didn't remember saying anything.

"I fuse my Antique Gear Wyvern and Antique Gear Golem!"

"Fusion Summon!"

Wait.. He was dueling... He knew this duel.

He opened his eyes to see a familiar blue clad honor student, Asuka. She was on the ground with a look of horror on her face as his monster attacked, depleting her life points to zero and losing the duel. Yuuri walked over to her as she begged him not to card her, what was he doing?! He activated the device, turning Asuka into a card. "You're next you little traitor." He closed his eyes again and shook his head, this had to be a dream.

"Yuuri!"

He knew this voice..

"Yuuri, stop daydreaming! The professor said we need to apprehend this Ruri girl at all costs."

"I'm well aware of that, Dennis."

He snapped his eyes open again, seeing the aforementioned orange haired duelist. He looked at his surroundings, realizing it was Heartland in it's mid war state. A bit of guilt quickly forming in his stomach at the sight, sure he hadn't been there when they invaded, but he was still part of it. He looked back to where his comrade had been only to see he had disappeared, in his place was a wall that wasn't part of the area before, only now did he notice the whole place changed.

Ruri now in his arms, unconscious. Yuuri tried to stop himself, knowing what he'd do next but to no avail. He closed his eyes again, hoping that whatever was going on would stop.

"Yuuri!"

"Yuuri-sama!"

He opened his eyes again, Sora and a drugged Serena in front of him, glancing behind him he saw three members of the obelisk force. He remembered this... A loud engine revving caught his attention, his Synchro counterpart bursting through the window nearby, challenging him to a duel. He accepted the duel which went on for awhile until they both summoned their dragons, they both roared and Yuuri nearly collapsed at the sudden wave of pain that struck him. He shut his eyes again, all the pain and noise seemed to fade away.

"My name is Yuuri."

"Yuuri!"

He quickly opened his eyes again, Yuzu looking terrified by his presence and Asuka somewhat worried about what he might do as he approached them. "Come with me Yuzu, the professor is waiting." He said as the sound of an engine speeding towards them cut him off. He blinked and everything around him changed again.

Him standing in an alley way with an unconscious Rin in his arms this time, he heard the familiar sound of Yuugo's duel runner speeding towards them, in a flash of white everything turned dark again. He tried to see what was going on, waiting a few minutes before realizing his eyes where closed once again. He briefly wondered when that possibly could've happened as he didn't remember ever closing them.

"What's your name?"

He knew that voice... It sounded so kind, so caring.

"My name is Yuuri.."

He opened his eyes once again, Yoko standing in front of him. She smiled and stroked his hair tenderly, Yuuri flinching a bit at this odd action. "No need to be scared dear, I don't bite. Promise." The young teen couldn't help but smile at her kindness, the kind of kindness only a mother could give. This time was a bit fuzzy when Yuuri tried to remember it but he knew it well enough to know, this was when he first met Yuuya's mother.

The others had learned how to tolerate eachother by now, Yuri being the only exception as after the war, he had been unstable. He wasn't sure what to feel and when for a while, but Yoko was there for him. For them all.

"Yuuri! You have to wake up!"

"Yuuri!"

Yuugo? That was him wasn't it? It was a bit hard to make out, his voice sounding more muffled the more he spoke.

"Yuuri please! I'll never forgive you if you die on me like this!"

Die? What was he talking about? What happened? It suddenly hit him, he fell through the ice. The whole event playing through his mind minus a few details. He didn't hear him anymore after that, leaving him alone in his silence. How long had he been asleep? When did he fall asleep? "Am I already dead?" A long silence followed, he almost missed hearing his synchro counterpart's voice as it was actually calm this time. Well, it wasn't laced with hate was probably what he meant.

"Yuuri?"

He tried to open his eyes, but he didn't have the energy to.

"Yuuri... I know I never said it before but. I'm sorry."

He stayed silent for a while before speaking again.

"I didn't mean for this to happen... I did this to you... I couldn't even bring myself to tell the others."

Yuuri wanted to tell him it was alright, that he hadn't held it against him as he knew Yuugo was no longer holding that grudge he had for so long. And he honestly couldn't blame him if Yuugo did want him dead.

Silence once again, was he done talking? Was he waiting for him to respond?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It had been a few days now since the accident, Yusho returning from his trip as soon as he heard. Some doctors came and went, stating there wasn't anything psychically wrong with him, saying to call if his condition worsens but it did little to ease everyone's worries. Since then he had developed a fever, but it wasn't too high to panic about. Yuugo was watching him today, the others partaking in activities that would keep their minds off of it for a while.

The teen glancing around the room, fidgeting in his seat in the silence.

Yuuri sleeping what he assumed peacefully for much of the morning, he had said some things in his sleep but they weren't really coherent or in sentences and mainly consisted of him mumbling people's names. Did that mean he was coming out of whatever sleep he was in, he couldn't say for sure but if he did, Yuugo was going to be here for it. He turned the chair around and rolled it back towards the desk where he had laid out his blueprints for his D-wheel. Looking them over a few times and making little adjustments here and there.

He had to do something while he waited.

Hours passed by with little progress made on the synchro duelist's blueprints, not entirely sure if any of them would work until he applied them. He glanced at his sleeping counterpart then back at his plans. Wait, did he just move? Yuugo turned back around and sure enough, he had moved, almost to the edge of the bed in fact. Yuugo scooted the chair back to his bedside, staring at him for a moment before moving him back on to the bed properly, only for him to roll towards the other side a bit.

Sitting back down in the chair, he watched him for a bit more. "Aren't you going to get back to your blueprints?" This question caused the banana haired teen to snap his head in the direction of the person who asked it. "I can't really think of anything to add to it right now. What are you doing up here Yuuya?"

His standard counterpart shrugged and walked over to the sleeping duelist's bed, En trailing behind him curiously. "Just wanted to see if he was awake yet." The banana haired teen let out a brief sigh, scratching his head awkwardly as he watched Yuuri's sleeping form, hoping he'd wake up at that moment. "He's pretty much stayed the same as he was this morning... He shifts in his sleep from time to time but that's about it."

En found his way onto the bed of the sleeping duelist, licking his face in an attempt to wake him. He didn't respond however, the two not really paying attention as they were going over Yuugo's plans again. En pawed at Yuuri's face until he groaned a bit in annoyance, shoving the corgi off the bed in the process. The small dog yelped as he hit the floor, catching the attention of the two.

"Yuuya... Your dog... Is bothering me..." Yuugo was the first one to turn around, En having made his way back onto the bed and resumed in disturbing Yuuri's rest. At first the two didn't think much of it, Yuuya retrieving his dog and putting him outside of his fusion counterpart's room, while Yuugo watched the sleeping duelist for a bit. It wasn't the first time he spoke in his sleep, but he still wanted to be sure. Several minutes later and still no change in his condition, Yuuri going back to being completely unconscious.

Another false alarm.

Yuugo let out a heavy sigh and turned back towards the desk, gazing out the window absentmindedly. Something hit him in the back of his head, snapping him out of his thoughts. He quickly turned around, annoyance clearly on his features but no one in sight, aside from Yuuri. Yuugo picked up the projectile to examine it, only to find it was just a pair of socks. The synchro duelist grumbled to himself and turned back around, only for the same thing to happen again, along with a snicker from someone. He whipped around but still not a soul in sight.

He growled lowly, getting up to check and see if the perpetrator was hiding just past the door. Another sock hit him just before reaching the door. "Alright, who the hell is throwing stuff at me?!" Yuugo shouted, fed up with this trickster's antics. But when he turned in the direction of the thrown object, no one was there, aside from Yuuri staring at him in the awkward silent. "Wow... No one else is in here... And you still didn't notice I'm awake.." The previously sleeping duelist mumbled, his voice was terribly hoarse, Yuugo wincing when he heard it.

"You sound like a bear." That was a rather weak comment. Yuuri didn't bother to retort, instead moving to get up which was a bit difficult at first given the fact that he hadn't really moved much these past few days. The whole room started to move before the teen's eyes, his hand on his forehead as he felt he'd lose his balance just sitting in his bed. Yuugo placed a hand to his counterpart's forehead which startled him a little, mostly because he never heard his usually loud brother approach his bedside. He flinched when his cool hand touched his warm skin, staying that way for far longer than Yuuri would deem 'acceptable'. Looking back at his brother with annoyance, his patients shortened each passing minute.

"...Well?" His voice barely above a whisper this time, but clearly gave away enough of Yuuri's emotions for Yuugo to tell he wanted whatever he was doing to stop. The latter drew his hand back and stared off for a bit before sheepishly admitting. "I can't tell the difference." Yuuri groaned in annoyance as his brother gave him an apologetic smile, offering to help him up but was quickly shot down when Yuuri bluntly stated. "I'm fine." He didn't like feeling helpless, and he sure wasn't about to accept help from his annoying brother. At least, not right now.

A few minutes of waiting for the room to settle and more declined attempts at assistance later, Yuuri finally got to his feet. Wobbling as the room decided to take a few extra laps around his face, he honestly felt like throwing up. He placed his hand on the nightstand to steady himself and slowly made his way towards the door. "Where are you going?" Yuuri paused by the door, taking a while to answer and leaning against the doorframe. "...To the bathroom..." After laying in bed for three days, it wasn't much of a surprise that he wanted to take care of a few 'things' once he finally got up.

"Do you need any help?" Yuuri gave his brother a dazed glance and quickly shook his head, grumbling to himself before eventually disappearing out of the room.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: a few things maybe inaccurate to the event, but I will try to fix them later. Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
